Navigating an image on a computer has an established user experience. For example, a map can be provided on a display and the user can manipulate a mouse or touch the screen to slide or zoom the map. However, when the image is a holographic image, navigation become more complicated because the user likely does not have access to a mouse or keyboard. Even if the user did have access to a mouse and keyboard, navigating a holographic image with a mouse is not intuitive.